


Гакт-тян отправляется в Сейгаку

by jana_nox



Series: Gackt-chan verse [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тезука сидит с ребёнком, и ему это нравится гораздо меньше, чем Инуи и Фудзи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гакт-тян отправляется в Сейгаку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gackt-chan Goes To Seigaku](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12219) by mousapelli. 



> Спасибо velya-kun за бетинг.

Когда раздевалка открылась, восемь голов обернулись, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришёл, да так и застыли.

Оиси очухался первым.

\- Т-ТЕЗУКА!

\- Это не мой! – злобно одёрнул его Тезука поверх головы трёхлетней плачущей девочки, которая сцепила руки у него на шее. На ней было платьице в горошек, голову украшали два хвостика, перевязанные розовыми резинками, а ещё она обладала довольно внушительной парой лёгких.

\- ОКААСАНИШИ! – вопила она. 

\- Тогда что ты с ней делаешь, бучо? – поинтересовался Эчизен.

\- И зачем тебе понадобилось притаскивать её сюда? – потребовал ответа Эйдзи, прижав ладони к ушам.

\- Я не виноват! – гаркнул Тезука, отчего ребёнок заплакал ещё громче.

\- Слишком громко! – запротестовал Момоширо. – Бучо, сделай что-нибудь! Слишком громко!

\- Привет, малышка, - никто не видел, как Фудзи это сделал, но теперь он стоял перед Тезукой, спрятав руки за спину, и наклонялся, улыбаясь крохотной девочке. – Хорошие девочки не плачут.

Девочка неожиданно затихла, оценивая Фудзи идеальными миндалевидными глазами. Она громко хлюпнула носом, как бы определяя новые правила игры. – Окаасаниши? – повторила она.

\- Его здесь нет, - твёрдо сказал Фудзи. Взгляд его метнулся на Тезуку. – Кем бы он ни был.

\- Она дочь лучшего друга моего друга… в общем, неважно, - Тезука оборвал сам себя с болезненным выражением лица. – Я сегодня сижу с ребёнком. А вы все уже должны быть на кортах!!

Никто не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

\- А ты ещё не слишком молод, чтобы сидеть с такими маленькими детьми? – спросил Оиси. – У тебя есть сертификат? Ты умеешь делать искусственное дыхание?

\- Она такая прелесть! – воскликнул Момоширо. Теперь, когда его больше не оглушали, он заметил это. – Правда, Гадюка? Прелесть!

\- Мммх, - Голос Кайдо звучал как-то придушенно. Инуи до сих пор не проронил ни слова, потому что был слишком занят, что-то спешно строча в своём блокноте.

Эйдзи неожиданно начал смеяться, а когда Оиси поинтересовался, в чём дело, ответил:

\- Просто она очень похожа… ня, неважно, это так глупо!

\- Как тебя зовут, дитя? – спросил Фудзи у ребёнка.

\- Я Гакт-тян! – немедленно ответила она, выпрямляя спину. – Я буду самым молодым джуниором на свете.

\- О МАЛЫШКА! – воскликнул Така-сан, а Эйдзи смеялся так сильно, что ему пришлось опереться на Оиси.

******

К счастью, когда Тезука наконец-то выманил команду из раздевалки, Гакт-тян впала в восторг от пушистых ярких жёлтых теннисных мячиков и с удовольствием помогла новичкам подбирать их с кортов. Она носилась туда-сюда по кортам к корзине с мячиками в своих розовых дизайнерских сандаликах, аккуратно наклоняясь, чтобы не упасть.

Новичкам было строго-настрого приказано следить за тем, чтобы Гакт-тян всегда была занята, так что каждый раз, когда она возвращалась к ним, Кайтиро выкидывал пару мячиков обратно из корзинки.

\- Ты уверен, что это безопасно? - спросил Оиси через сетку на соседнем корте, глядя то на Гакт-тян, то на Тезуку, который отчаянно пытался подать, чтобы они могли наконец потренироваться.

\- Оиси! - прикрикнул он, и покрасневший Оиси поспешно перевёл глаза на Тезуку. И они умудрились поиграть в теннис пару минут.

Всё это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Гакт-тян не споткнулась и не упала на свою очаровательную попку. Она расстроенно заплакала, и Кайдо неверно прицелился и послал один из своих снейков не на тот корт.

\- Тезука! - сдавленно крикнул Оиси, но Тезука уже держал в руках свою ракетку. Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- TEZUKA ZONE! - прорычал он, а мячик неожиданно поменял свою траекторию и жёстко впечатался в ракетку Тезуки. Он нахмурился и с сильным замахом послал мячик обратно на корт Б. - Не расслабляться!

\- Есть, Тезука-бучо! - ответил ему совершенно подавленный Кайдо, отворачиваясь, так чтобы ему никто больше не помешал. И даже Момоширо не посмел посмеяться над его покрасневшим лицом. Все последовали их примеру, когда Тезука по очереди одарил их гневным взглядом.

\- Вот! - сказала Гакт-тян, бросив последний теннисный мячик в корзину и стряхивая пыль с ладошек. Теперь, когда дело сделано, она должна пойти искать своего Окаасаниши. Окаасаниши всегда терялся, когда рядом не было её или Пи-тоосана, чтобы присматривать за ним. На этот раз даже Пи-тоосана нигде не было видно, так что всё зависело только лишь от Гакт-тян.

Гакт-тян побрела прочь, еле-еле перебирая розовыми сандаликами по цементному покрытию кортов. Она нашла дырку в заборе и пролезла сквозь неё.

******

\- Остановись здесь на минутку, - приказал Атобэ своему водителю, когда лимузин подъехал к воротам Сейгаку. Атобэ постучал пальцем по подбородку и внимательно изучил кирпичную ограду и аккуратно подстриженную лужайку перед школой. И, хотя обычно он предпочитал предупреждать Тезуку о своих визитах, чтобы обеспечить себе достойную встречу, иногда сюрпризы могли...

В кустах было заметно какое-то шевеление. Атобэ нахмурился. Там что-то было, что-то розовое. Неужели Сейгаку подверглось нашествию розовых белок, а Атобэ никто не сказал?

Загадка прояснилась лишь частично, когда из кустов вывалилась маленькая девочка. Она оглянулась, отчего её перевязанные розовыми резинками хвостики закачались. На очаровательных маленьких щёчках была написана сама решимость.

Атобэ оглянулся вокруг: поблизости никого не было. Определённо, младенец на территории старшей школы - это потерявшийся младенец. Атобэ самопожертвенно вздохнул и приготовился снова выступить героем.

******

Глупый Окаасаниши действительно потерялся на этот раз. Гакт-тян вздохнула. Она уже искала за фонтанами, и под камнями, и в кустах - везде!

Гакт-тян пробурила себе путь из кустов, гневно поглядев на них, когда те попытались зацепиться за её красивый розовый сарафанчик. Оказавшись на солнце, она потёрла глаза. Гакт-тян немножко устала, но не время сдаваться! Окаасаниши всё ещё не найден!

Внезапно у неё перед глазами проехала длинная чёрная машина. Гакт-тян ослепительно улыбнулась. Она знала эту машину! Окаасаниши и Пи-тоосан всё время катались на таких! Наверняка Окаасаниши прятался в большой чёрной машине!

Гакт-тян рысцой покрыла расстояние, отделявшее её от машины, и как раз в этот момент дверь машины начала открываться. Гакт-тян вытянула ручки в ожидании крепкого объятия от Окаасаниши. Окаасаниши всегда так радовался, когда она его находила!

Из машины высунулась незнакомая голова с волосами смешного цвета и странным пятном на лице. Гакт-тян немедленно душераздирающе разревелась.

******

\- Эй, - Момоширо поднял голову, когда услышал звук хлопнувшей двери. – Это звучит знакомо.

\- ЧТО Я ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ТЕБЕ… - Тезука неожиданно замолчал, оглядываясь. – А где Гакт-тян?

\- AMBER ALERTO, - сказал Така-сан.

На мгновение в воздухе зависла тишина, а потом все услышали отдалённый пронзительный крик: «ОКААСАНИШИ». Теннисная команда Сейгаку в полном составе со всех ног бросилась к воротам.

Никто из них не ожидал увидеть лимузин Атобе и самого Атобе, прятавшегося на заднем сиденье машины от визжащего младенца.

******

\- О, Тезука, - начал говорить Инуи ещё до того, как Тезука смог вежливо ответить на звонок, до того, как он успел вообще хоть что-то сказать. – Всё ещё сидишь с ребёнком?

\- Нет, - ответил Тезука, бросив взгляд на разрушенную младенцем комнату.

\- Любопытно, - на том конце трубки послышался скрип карандаша по бумаге. – После того, как я смог обсудить с Кикумару-куном его подозрения, а также линвистического анализа прозвищ «Окаасаниши» и «Пи-тоосан», Фудзи и я выдвинули интересную гипотезу, касающуюся родителей Гакт-тян, и я хотел поинтересоваться, не мог бы ты прокомментировать правомерность…

Тезука отключил телефон и бросил трубку на стол, а затем проигнорировал новый звонок, последовавший практически незамедлительно. Вместо этого он пошёл в душ, потому что в его волосах всё ещё болталась обслюнявленная печенька.

Первым делом утром он вернёт те книги Санаде, потому что, хотя и послужили неплохой практикой английского, они вовсе не научили его чему-либо о том, как надо обращаться с детьми. А ему и одной команды было достаточно, спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> AMBER Alert - это код, блин, как это сказать-то... это сокращение, обозначающее что-то типа информационной сводки или бюллетеня о пропавших и похищенных детях в Америке и Канаде.


End file.
